Ipsum Liberum Arbitrium,
by LuciferNovak67
Summary: Summary: Human Au: When Dean Winchester wakes up to find two toddlers on his doorstep with a note, Dean knows he's in for a long ride. Rated T for safety. Title means team free will.


**Hey Everyone! As you all know, I am extremely prone to starting new stories, however, this is going to be the main one for a while.**

 **Summary: Human Au: When Dean Winchester wakes up to find two toddlers on his doorstep with a note, Dean knows he's in for a long ride.**

 **Chapter 1- Surprise! You're a dad!**

Dean Winchester, age twenty five, awoke to the sound of a doorbell in his small home in Lawrence, Kansas. He rolled out of his bed, and shuffled across the carpet to the door to his bedroom, until he was at the front door. He opened it to see no one there, until he felt a tugging at his pant leg, and looked down to see a sight that took his breath away. There, standing in front of him were two of the most adorable toddlers he had ever seen. The shorter one with light brown hair and amber eyes that seemed familiar to Dean, held up a note. Dean took it from him, and invited the two in. THey all three sat around the table after Dean assisted them into the chairs. Dean pulled out the note.

Dean,

I'm sorry, I couldn't keep them, I love them to death, but i dont have the money for them. They are your children, Dean, and I know that you will be able to take care of them much better than I could. Their names are Castiel Michael Winchester, Cas for short, and Gabriel Samael, or Gabe/Gabby for short. They are aged two, They are twins, and their birthday is December 8th, 2005. I'm so sorry.

Bela.

Dean looked up from the note to stare at them. He remembered where he had seen those eyes before. Gabriel had Bela's eyes. He had her hair color, and her aristocratic cheekbones. Castiel, on the other hand, Looked exactly like Dean, eyes and all. There was no doubt that they were his children. He sat back in thought. _How was he supposed to take care of two children?_ He didn't know, but first things first.

"Are you guys hungry?" Dean asks them, waiting for an answer. They both nod, and Dean sets about the Kitchen for something he could turn into breakfast.

"What would you guys like to eat? We have Cap'N Crunch, pancakes, and toast, take your pick," He says to them. They think for a minute before answering. Gabriel answers first.

"I wan ceweal." Gabriel says, and Dean nods, turning to Cas.

"How about you, buddy?" He asks the taller of the two.

"Pancakes, pwease" he asks quietly. Dean had to strain to hear him, but heard him nonetheless. He set about making the food, and when it came time to flip the pancake, he flipped it high up in the air and caught it with the pan, earning him a sound that almost made him drop the pan he was holding. The sound was the sound of the most beautiful giggle, and he turned to see Cas smiling. Dean smiled back, before putting the pancake on a plate, and setting it in front of Cas, and the bowl of Cap'N Crunch in front of Gabriel, with the smallest silverware that he owned. He poured them each a glass of chocolate milk, and put some syrup of Cas' pancakes, stopping when Cas told him to. He poured himself a cup of coffee, and sat down across from them.

"So,what do you want to do today?" Dean says, breaking the awkward silence. They sat in thought for a few moments, before they shrugged. Dean nodded, and pulled out his cellphone. He quickly dialed a number, when it rang for a few short seconds before the person he was calling picked up the phone.

"Hey. Yeah, I know it's been awhile, but can you come over here, I have something to tell you. Yes, you can bring her. Just hurry." And, with that, Dean hung up and took the empty bowl and plate and began washing the dishes. He finished quickly when the doorbell rang. HE walked over to the door.

Dean opened the door to reveal John Winchester, and his fiancee, Ellen. He sighed in relief, and ushered them inside. THey stopped when they saw the boys.

"They yours Dean?" John asked him. Dean nods, and John walks up to Gabriel, and sticks out his hand. Gabriel takes it, albeit hesitantly.

"Hi there. I'm your Grandpa John, and this is your Grandma Ellen. It's nice to meet you. How do you like your dad so far?" John asked gently with a smile.

"I like him wewy much, he gave me ceweal" Gabriel says nods in agreement. John smiles, as does Dean.

"Well, Dean, it seems obvious what we do next" Ellen says, smirking. Dean looks at her, frightened.

"Shopping!" Ellen squealed, and John and Dean shared identical looks of horror, and Cas and Gabe laughed at them.


End file.
